Nobody
by the peace people
Summary: This is my first story proper story on fanfiction. Although it may not seem like lotR at first, please read on as I add chapters. It basically starts with a girl who has lost her memory and finds herself by the road. Pleeeaaaaassssseeeee review!!!
1. Note

Hi, my names Bef or Smeagol or Lankay. This is my first proper fanfic so it wont be perfect so please be patient. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think or tell me where I went wrong. It starts with a girl who has lost her memory then gets sucked into middle earth. I will update all the time and I hope you like it!


	2. A Strange Beginning

**Chapter 1 - A Strange Beginning **

The sky was pale against the early morning sun but already cars were 

sweeping past the roadside where she lay. As she woke she had a 

strange feeling of not knowing where she was, or where she had been, 

and as she pulled her cold body up from the short, dew covered grass 

where she had slept, she realised that this was not just a feeling, it was 

true. She couldn't remember her name or her age, if she family, anything. 

It was as if she had just been born as she desperately tried to make 

sense of what had happened, or what hadn't. She began to walk, or 

rather wander, along the verge. Even though she had just spent the 

night by the roadside, she felt remarkably well.

The girl was pale, quite tall, with black hair and green eyes and couldn't 

have been older than 16. She closed her arms round her middle as she 

aimlessly drifted up the road. The sky was starting to cloud, and after a 

hot spell of weather it looked as though there could be a storm. The air 

was dry but cold and the smell of tyre rubber and car fumes lingered in 

the air.

"Y'right?" A rusty red car had pulled to the side of the road and a 

middle aged woman was leaning out of the window. The girl blinked at 

her then cast her gaze to the sky, seemingly not noticing. 

"You lost love?" The woman grinned a miraculously gleaming set of 

teeth for her slightly dirty face and un-tidy hair.

"Your teeth - they're good." Said the girl remarked, saying whatever 

came to head in her bemused state, then wandered on. The woman 

chucked.

"Nah, they're fake aren't they! Got fed up of looking at my old brown 

ones." She said. The girl wandered on.

"You hungry then? Why don't you come along with me and I'll fix you up 

something nice to eat. There's a chippy down the road." The woman 

encouraged. To her surprise, the girl found her legs moving towards the 

car door. Any ordinary person would sensibly turn down the offer, but 

she wasn't feeling to ordinary today.

****

The rusty red door was slammed and the car it was (just 

about) joined to promptly drove down a busy 

motorway. The driver tried to begin a conversation 

with the quiet and bewildered occupant of the 

passenger seat. The driver cleared her throat.

"The names Newman, Tina Newman." Said Tina, but 

she was not replied to.

"So, lets be out with it, who are you then?" She 

encouraged. Although Tina thought she would be 

ignored again, there was a small and delayed reply.

"Nobody." Said Nobody. Tina tried to make a joke of it 

and laughed a little to enthusiastically.

"Right then Nobody, lets get you some grub, you look 

half starved!" Nobody made a small noise which Tina 

took as a yes. 

She pulled into a small car park of a tiny travelling 

food shop before getting out a little to quickly and 

hitting her head on the car roof. She pretended it 

didn't hurt but permitted a small whimper as she 

hurriedly strode of to the shop. Ten minutes later they 

were both sitting in Tina's rust bucket gobbling a bag 

of chips each with Tina squirting tomato ketchup all 

over the steering wheel. 

"Where to then madam?" She mumbled through a 

mouth full of chips.

"Oh, anywhere really. Its, its been kind of you Mrs. 

New-"

"Nah! Nothing to it really just picking up stray, I 

mean, it was nothing, really. Call me Tina by the way. 

Mrs. Newman indeed..."

"OK Tina." Nobody was communicating more after her 

bag full of chips but suddenly felt quite tired.

"We'll just pop down to my little corner of the world 

shall we then? South it is!"

"So we're going along way then?"

"Nah, just ten minutes down the road, Love." 

The cruel wind danced through the air stealing the leaves 

from the trees and snatching the breath from lungs. The 

rusty red car pulled up a muddy but neat drive under the 

now fully clouded sky. The girl stepped out onto the 

earthy ground and was presented with a row of large 

wooden stables in front of a small farm house looking very 

welcoming with smoke slowly rising from its chimney and 

a warm glow in its windows.

"'Ere we are then. This is me house, nice little place if you 

don't mind me say' in. Bit lonely though... Anyway I got 

me horses for company! Nice new one here, do you want 

to take a peak?" Tina asked. Nobody considered this for a 

second and although she would like to get inside she was 

quite interested in the animals so agreed.

"Good lass. You'll 'ave to mind though, got a bit of a 

temper on him this one, bites and kicks a bit. Then there's 

the lashing at you when ever you come near him. Nice 

though, haven't actually touched him yet..." But Nobody 

was already heading for his box. After Tina's brief 

description of the horse she was not expecting a sweet 

cuddly little pony but she was also not expecting to see a 

huge great black creature cramming itself into the corner 

of the stable with eyes rolling and mouth foaming. The 

horse was sweating as it began to kick the wooden sides 

of the stable a shake its head angrily.

"W-where did you get it?" She asked. The horse had now 

degraded from a 'him' to an 'it'.

"Oh, here and there."

"You _stole _it?"

"No! No! No! Err... Ha! Ha! Ha! Well if you must know I 

found the old chap wander 'in up on cliffs there. Had no 

where to go you see...Anyway! Who's for a nice cuppa tea?"


	3. The Sudden Shock

****

Chapter 2 - The Sudden Shock

The bare branches of an overhanging tree scraped on the window 

panes of Tina's small house as the heavy rain tickled its walls. 

Nobody awoke finding herself wrapped up in a small blanket on a 

brown sofa that smelled of fags. She realised she must have slept 

through the rest of the day and began to wonder where Tina was. 

However, when she heard loud snoring leaking down from upstairs 

she didn't need to wonder anymore. 

Nobody wasn't the only person awake on that cold and lonely 

night, because loud snorts and wild and frantic whinnies could be 

heard from the black horse's stable. Then an idea struck Nobody, 

she wanted to try and repay Tina for her kindness, so what else 

could be more helpful than dashing out in the rain to see what was 

wrong with the stallion? Tina would look out of the window, see 

that she had seen to the horse, and go back to sleep touched by the 

kindness and generosity of the trouble Nobody had taken for her. 

But Nobody couldn't have been more wrong.

Pulling on a rough black coat from the clothes peg she 

stepped outside and was nearly blown away by the harsh wind 

and thrashing rain that confronted her. Nevertheless, she 

endeavoured to make her way towards the troubled horse. 

She found that the long coat she was wearing had a hood and 

pulled it up over her dark, wet hair.

She was surprised that Tina would own such a thing, it was 

more of a cloak then a coat. She began to run in the slippery 

mud towards the horse. Once she had reached the stable she 

absentmindedly pulled back the lock and slipped herself inside 

to shelter herself from the storm. The horse immediately threw 

up his head wildly, snorting and thrashing about. 

Instead of screaming, or running back to the house, Nobody 

felt calm and tried to quieten the frightened beast.

"Easy there." She muttered under her breath, her hand 

stretching out towards the horse. Surprisingly, the horses 

breath eased and her soothing words seemed to get through 

to the distressed animal. Nobody eased closer to him, until she 

managed to place her hand on his wet body. Almost as soon 

as she had done so, a sharp and sudden shock made her 

withdraw. It was like touching an electric fence, but worse in 

the way it was completely unexpected and left a tingle in her 

fingers. As she was puzzling over what had just happened, she 

began to feel light-headed and nauseous. The feeling grew 

sickening and she leant against the wooden wall for support. 

Then the feeling subsided and was replaced by an angry, 

determined sub-conscious feeling like when your worst enemy 

just slapped you in the face and you are suddenly filled with aggression. 

The horse wasn't wearing a halter like the others, it was more 

of a bridle without the bit and the other fiddly buckles. It had a 

simple strap around the horses nose and another that went 

up, behind his ears and back down to join on the other side, 

and joined to that a strap that went under his throat. Nobody 

grabbed this, and found it greasy and unclean to the touch. 

Now she had little control over her pale, thin body and was 

shaking with a combination of cold, anger and fear. Anger at 

what, she wasn't sure of, but it spread like a burning flame 

over dry hay and gave her strength. Her intent was unclear, 

even to her, but she knew she wanted to be away, away from 

all _this._ This little house, these neat little stables and most of 

all _her_, Tina.

__

But how can I say this, when all she has shown me is kindness? 

She thought, utterly disgusted with herself. So, in an attempt 

to rid herself of herself, she grabbed a long piece of twisted 

rope and tied each end to the horses bridle. She then pushed 

the stiff door open with shaking hands, grabbed her make-

shifted reins and with one final effort, pushed her feet off the 

ground and landed on the horses back.

****


	4. Dancing Above Daggers

****

Chapter 3 - Dancing Above Daggers

From high up in the clouds, a sharp bolt of white lightning leapt to the ground and 

following that, a low loud groan of thunder echoed through the wind. Far below, a 

thin girl upon a large black beast charged out of a dim stable into torrents of rain 

and grey fog. Behind them, they had left the sounds of heaving wood as the flimsy 

door of the stable twisted on its hinges. Before the girl had leaped on her horse, 

the wind had slammed the door closed and left the both of them trapped inside. 

Both had panicked which had resulted in the complete destruction of 

the door. Now the great black horse was galloping blindly into the night, with the 

pale girl aboard regretting everything she had done that night. 

The lightning had also awoken Tina, who awakened her senses to hear the heavy 

storm outside, she lay there for a few moments, listening to the rain crash against 

the window pane. Still, the moonlight seemed welcoming that night, and Tina 

considered getting up to gaze out of the window for a while. Then she 

remembered her intensely creaky floor boards and her sleeping guest below, so 

turned down the idea, rolled over, and closed her eyes to sleep.

Maybe it was just the adrenaline, but nobody found that falling off the horse was 

not one of her main problems. Her legs remained wrapped around the its thin and 

sweaty sides. He must have been a good horse once, but now he was just a large 

pile of soaking wet skin and bone galloping aimlessly into the storm. Neither could 

make out a thing in the cold darkness, and nobody considered chucking her self off and finding her way back to the house. She could barely remember why she 

was where she was, and reality seemed to be cascading into a dream. On and on 

they galloped, until Nobody managed to see the outline of the landscape in front 

of her. Straining her eyes, she saw that it was a clear line of grassy, rocky mounds 

and beyond that she heard the distant sounds of crashing waves. It must be the 

cliffs, she thought, Tina had said something about finding the horse wandering 

along the cliffs. As they got closer, she realised that it was defiantly the cliffs they 

were headed for, and that if they did not slow soon and turn back, they would go 

beyond the cliffs and end up lying dead among the waves. So Nobody jerked at 

the reins hard. This had no effect so she pulled harder, and ended up leaning 

back with all her weight and strength. Still the horse would not slow, and it was 

only until the edge was nearly beneath them that the horse realised the danger it 

was in and jerked its head up sharply. But the ground was unstable and slippery 

and his quarters slipped under his panicked body. Nobody was thrown backwards 

with the horse as he slipped forward on his back legs. Everything seemed to slow 

as they went closer and closer towards the edge. Then she felt it, that sickening 

feeling as her stomach lurched downwards and she felt heavy, so heavy. Her hair 

whipped at her cold cheeks as she plummeted downwards, the sound of the 

crashing waves growing ever louder. Her body twisted and turned, curled in and 

stretched out. The horse, being much heavier than her, fell quicker and the rough 

reins began to slip from her fingers.

"No!" She screamed, as tears flew from the sides of her eyes. '_It's all my fault, if I _

hadn't been so stupid in coming out here then none of this would of happened 

but instead I've gone and killed both of us, I have been so selfish!' No sooner had 

she thought it, the horses reins slipped from her fingers and a pain grew inside 

her, a pain so sharp and cold, so sudden and icy, it was like a dagger had been 

pushed through her ribs and was being slowly turned round and round and round 

and round and round, and after a few painful gasps it was all gone.

*************************

To be continued...


	5. Tina's Philosophy

Chapter 4 - Tina's Philosophy 

The morning was cold and grey, and droplets of rain from the night before had collected in 

puddles on the muddy ground. Tina's cold feet padded down the stairs. 

"Did you sleep well last night? I hope the sofa wasn't to ...oh, you aren't 'ere." And indeed 

she wasn't, and it was unlikely that Tina would hear from her again. Tina whistled as she took 

two mugs from the kitchen and filled the kettle with water from the tap then proceeded to 

straighten the pillows on the sofa. She to noticed their smoky aroma and fumbled in the 

kitchen units for some spray. The kettle started to hiss softly as it came to the boil and soon 

Tina had prepared two steaming mugs of hot tea. Nobody was undoubtedly washing herself or 

something of the sort but it was only when Tina noticed her old coat was missing from the 

clothes peg that she glanced outside at the stables. 

Tina sat on the old brown sofa alone, holding a cold mug of tea between her lonely hands. 

She admitted to herself that she was not merely lending a helping hand to a poor lost soul 

when she found Nobody, and was at the time relieved that she had not enquired as to why 

Tina was driving at such an early hour, and why she was perfectly happy do abandon 

whatever it was she was doing to take Nobody to her home. Tina did not know herself, many 

it was because she just wanted to be near civilization. Deep down Tina permitted a 

small memory that she did not often think and that was buried in the back of her mind so it 

almost was like a memory of a distant dream. This was a memory of a child she had once 

cared for, not her own of course for she had never married, and that this child, only about 

five years of age had disappeared as well. She did not blame Nobody for leaving, they had 

only known each other for about a day, but in truth Tina did not only wanted her for a free 

helper with her remaining three horses, but also as a companion. 


End file.
